


Mike wake up you fucked up big time

by Louseive



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, ily guys. this ones for you, not sure what else to add, spiral avatar mike crew, spiral!Mike Crew, this is for the 2 other people in michaelmichael nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louseive/pseuds/Louseive
Summary: Mike wakes up and he has fucked up. Big time.AU where Mike fails his ritual to join the vast and instead becomes a spiral avatar bc the wiki said that the lichtenberg man was of the spiral and we went ''GRGRGR''also Mike and Michael should hold hands :/
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Michael | The Distortion, michaelmichael, thats the ship name i think?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Mike wake up you fucked up big time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inconsistencies! I have the memory of an egg.  
> Shout outs to my friend Barney, leader of michaelmichael nation. They really helped me keep up my motivation :,)  
> if you have anything you wanna say to me outside of ao3 (like if you want to cyberbully me for writing such garbage) you can contact me on my tma tumblr, herrleitner!

"Wake up, Book Thief..."

A voice Michael "Mike" Crew did not know dragged him out of the darkness of sleep.  
Well, you couldn't have really called it sleep. He'd just blacked out right before he hit the...  
Mike's eyes shot open. He was not, in fact, on the concrete outside of the bell tower he had leapt from. No, Mike found himself lying on his side on a horribly yellow and purple carpet that felt like static and buzzing to be in contact with.  
Above him was a light source that shone just a little too brightly for Mike's tastes. In fact, everything seemed to be a little too... Much.

"There we are, the thief awakens at last."

The voice which had dragged him out of whatever kind of rest Mike had acquired hummed. It came from every direction and seemed to echo a lot longer than should have been possible.  
The short man scrambled to his feet, frantically looking out in front of him for the source of the voice.  
Ahead of him was a hallway that seemed to stretch forever. It curved slightly to the left and out of view, but that was most likely too far away for anyone to hide behind and still be heard, Mike thought. 

Behind him was a wall. The short man pinned his back against it. It was smooth and its texture was surprisingly matte. It felt like something was supposed to be there, like what had been in that wall before this terrified man glued himself to had just… slid out of reality moments before he opened his eyes. 

Mike tried his best to ignore that thought. It seemed a bit silly. Then again, after what he’d seen? Not entirely impossible, either.  
The man took a shaky breath, his heart was pounding in his ears and he could barely hear his own voice as he spoke. 

"Hello?!" He called out ahead of him, his barely focused gaze was pointed forward, scanning for any sort of movement. "Where am I?! What have you done?!"  
The young man felt the similar feeling he had felt when his eyes fell on the wall he had been leaning against just a second ago. I say he HAD been leaning against it because that wall didn't exist anymore.

"Me? I haven't done anything, Book Thief"

Mike Crew fell backwards and into something. Or someone? It honestly just felt like a sharp mess of hair and bones, along with some other things that would probably have made up a human hadn't it been for the fact that they all felt like they were in the wrong place. Something large and rough broke his fall. It felt like falling onto a sack full of bricks. If the bricks were slightly softer than normal. It still hurt like a bitch though. 

"Other than catch you, of course. You managed the… rest quite well on your own."

Mike glanced up at the form he'd fallen into. Long, yellow curly hair that never really seemed to stop moving framed-- no, almost covered, a round face with features that bended and flickered with the lighting, never really content on being soft or ridiculously sharp. Its mouth were rows of sharp teeth pulled into a distant smile. In the middle of it all were two impossibly red eyes, peering down at the far shorter man. If Mike had been closer to its face, he would have noticed that other colors swam at the edge of its irises. But the creature was tall, and had caught him (in what he could only assume was supposed to be its hands?) almost right before he hit the ground, so he didn't get to see any such details.

"What?" Mike struggled out of the grip of the other figure with more ease than he expected. It just kind of… let him go. It didn't seem all too worried about his presence. It had a curious and relaxed, albeit still quite intimidating air about it. The tall blonde figure sighed, it didn't sound right at all.

"You fell. The-man-with-arms-like-lightning didn't want to be ink in pages, but he had to go somewhere. So he went here. Which isn't truly a where, but he knew his way."

The gears in Mike Crew's mind churned as he tried to comprehend what on earth was being said to him. "Are you talking about the- creature?? The- The Lichtenberg Man?"  
Mike could still vividly imagine the figure that had been tormenting him ever since that fateful day in the rain. When your life revolves around stopping something that always finds you, it's hard to forget what that something looks like.

The creature in front of him hummed, lifting a far too large and far too bony hand to its face.  
"You needn't worry about him anymore, if that's what's on your mind. You did succeed… in a way." It smiled even more. Mike didn't even know that was possible. It looked like its face was about to tear apart with how wide that grin was.

Mike stammered. "Wh. What??!" The pale-eyed man reached into his bag and frantically pulled out Ex Alitora. He ignored the sense of vertigo it gave him as he held it, he felt like he had gotten more adjusted to the feeling as he spent time with that book. The young man rummaged through the pages, looking for any sort of change, anything to indicate that he had succeeded in sealing his almost life-long assailant in the book.  
Nothing. Nothing had changed. Mike knew this book almost inside-out at this point, and no matter how badly he wanted it, the pages were the same.

The being in front of him laughed. The noise stacked on top of itself and was all at once too close, too far away and way too loud. At points it sounded kind of like it was gasping for air rather than laughing. It shook its head.  
"No, not in there." It moved its terrifying hand to point a ridiculously sharp finger directly at Mike.  
"There."

Mike stepped back a bit, his eyes following the line the creature's finger drew. He looked at himself, at his hands, his body. He hadn't really paid attention to it all before now but.. something was terribly.. awfully wrong with it. It seemed to sway and shift around his gaze, like it didn't actually want to be seen. His hands.. they were scorched, and sharp. They looked like the Lichtenberg Man's. Mike recoiled, backing up more and falling backwards into another wall. Where did that come from??! His breathing sped up.

The blonde figure tilted its head.  
"You don't need to worry a bit. You'll get used to it. Eventually." It laughed again. 

Mike reached to cover his ears, but hesitated. "Please, I-" the wall he had been leaning against had turned into a large mirror. He could get a really good look at himself now.

Mike Crew's clothes hadn't changed all too much aside from the fact that they looked like they had been saturated to hell and back. There was his scarf, though. It didn't seem too interested in following the rules of gravity anymore, and floated close to Mike's shoulders.  
His hands looked scorched and sharp, his fingers were slightly longer than normal.  
His normally gray hair swam with color, like water shimmering in a pool. It had curled, and was moving in a very similar way to the creature in the hallways’.  
Spiralling sky blue eyes gazed back at him from the mirror, with darker blues and whites dancing at the edge of his irises.  
And his scar. The Lichtenberg Pattern had started to shift, turning into the fractals and spirals similar to what he had seen when he tried to use that flesh Leitner on it all those years ago. It moved, but Mike didn't feel a thing.

The short man was about to pass out from how quickly he was breathing. His attempt to use the Leitner had... failed. In a way? He didn't get to join the falling titan. He wasn't going to be free of the Lichtenberg Man because…  
"I didn't want this! I- There has to be a way I can reverse this!"

The blonde figure tutted and shook its head.  
"That isn't how this works, book thief."  
It moved closer to Mike, leaning in so they could see each others faces. Mike really wished it wouldn't.  
"You stole the book. And you botched whatever little...ritual you were attempting." It seemed to linger on those words for a couple of seconds.  
"And now you must live with it." It concluded, leaning away and giving Mike some much needed personal space.  
"You must go now. I will find you when the time is right." It turned away from him.

Mike could feel the door beneath his feet before it appeared.  
"And if you truly need any assistance before that happens. Call for... Michael." It added.

Before the short man could even collect his thoughts to reply or even move, the door opened and quickly slammed shut, and the short man fell into something soft. He struggled up, trying to focus his breathing to the best of his ability. His breaths slowed, and Mike could finally take in where he had landed. He was in his bedroom. In his flat. In the real world.

He sighed, trying not to think about anything that just happened. The not-so-gray haired man considered the fact that danger may have been looming right inside his room, but he was honestly too tired to care anymore. If whatever he had met in that hallway was truly here to kill him, then so be it.  
Mike sluggishly kicked off his boots and sank into his bed, not bothering to take off any of his other clothes. He didn't want to think about anything. Not about the failed ritual, not about the Lichtenberg Man, and definitely not about… what had it called itself? Michael? Or was it referring to his name? How would it know that? And what would he gain by calling for himself? Ugh.  
The young man groaned, burying his head between two of his many pillows and trying to focus solely on sleep. This could all be tackled sometime else. It was future Mike Crew's problem now.

Michael "Mike" Crew dreamt of hallways and spirals and echoing laughter that night. Despite that, he would say he actually slept better than he had in a long while.


End file.
